A New Leaf: Our Destruction (Book Two) - On Hold
by Freakwithnoname
Summary: A strange cat appears, bringing a new Clan to the gorge along with it. As tensions rise between StrikeClan, SkyClan, and IvyClan, the three cats hand-picked from StarClan try to save the three Clans from utter destruction and chaos, or is it just time for the end of the Clans in the gorge? *Book One: Finding The Darkness*
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

STRIKECLAN

LEADER **CRIMSONSTAR** -dark ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes

DEPUTY **TIGERGAZE** -large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT **GINGERMIST** -ginger she-cat

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **BLAZEHEART** -tortoiseshell tom

 **NUTFUR** -brown she-cat

 **RINGTAIL** -golden she-cat with a long tail

 **BROKENTAIL** -golden tom with a broken tail

 **ROWANFLAME** -golden tabby tom

 **HAWKEYES** -ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 **EMBERHEART** -ginger tom with amber eyes

 **DAPPLETAIL** -brown she-cat with white dots on her tail

 **LEAFEYES** -black she-cat with green eyes

 **RIPPLEFUR** -silver she-cat with blue eyes

 **OWLMASK** -brown tom

 **PEBBLEWING** -silver tom

 **RUBYMIST** -light-colored she-cat

 **THORNCLAW** -ginger tom with brown paws

 **SUNBLAZE** -ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **BOULDERFANG** -large gray tom

 **HAILFIRE** -white-and-gray she-cat with brown eyes

 **CLOUDFUR** -thick-furred white tom

QUEENS (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

 **TAWNYFUR** -tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes, mother of Shadowkit(black tabby tom with amber eyes) and Ashkit(silver tabby tom with yellow eyes)

 **MOUNTAINPELT** -gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Briarkit(gray-and-orange she-kit with green eyes)

SKYCLAN

LEADER **SHARPSTAR** -dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

DEPUTY **ROCKSHADE** -black tom with clear eyes

MEDICINE CAT **FRECKLEWISH** -mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

WARRIORS **SPARROWPELT** -dark brown tabby tom

 **CHERRYTAIL** -tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **WASPWHISKER** -gray-and-white tom

 **SHREWTOOTH** -skinny black tom

 **EBONYCLAW** -striking black she-cat

 **BOUNCEFIRE** -ginger tom

 **SAGENOSE** -pale gray tom

 **MINTFUR** -gray tabby she-cat

 **RABBITLEAP** -brown tom

 **CREEKFEATHER** -gray tabby tom

 **NETTLESPLASH** -pale brown tom

 **CLOVERTAIL** -light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

 **SANDYNOSE** -gray-and-black tom

 **APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW**

 **YELLOWCLOUD** -brown tom with yellow eyes

 **ACORNFUR** -large brown tom

 **FLAMELIGHT** -beautiful ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SPIDERPAW**

 **PLUMWILLOW** -dark gray she-cat

 **REEDHEART** -pale tabby she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, MARSHPAW**

 **FINEYES** -light brown tom with ginger legs

 **APPRENTICE, SMOKEPAW**

 **DEWCLOUD** -pure gray tom

 **APPRENTICE, TIMBERPAW**

 **WHITEFEET** -black-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes and a long tail

 **SONGBIRD** -gray she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICES **PEBBLEPAW** -pale brown-speckled white she-cat

 **SPIDERPAW** -black-and-brown tom with white mottled markings

 **MARSHPAW** -black tom with a white chest

 **SMOKEPAW** -gray tom with blue eyes

 **TIMBERPAW** -brown she-cat with yellow eyes

QUEENS **TINYCLOUD** -small white she-cat

 **BIRDWING** -black she-cat, mother of Moonkit(black she-cat with gray stripes)

IVYCLAN

LEADER **REDSTAR** -orange tom with bright amber eyes

DEPUTY **STORMGAZE** -gray tom with very dark eyes

MEDICINE CAT **POPPYLEAF** -tortoiseshell she-cat

WARRIORS **FALLENFERN** -brown she-cat with leafy green eyes

 **CLOUYPELT** -fluffy white she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, FOXPAW**

 **LITTLETAIL** -gray tabby tom with a very short tail

 **RIVERFUR** -sleek grayish-blue tom

 **APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW**

 **DARKWILLOW** -black she-cat with amber eyes

 **BADGERCLAW** -black-and-white tom with sharp claws

 **FIREYSUN** -flamey-ginger she-cat

APPRENTICES **FOXPAW** -ginger she-cat

 **ROBINPAW** -ginger-and-black tom

QUEENS **SWEETSONG** -white-and-gray she-cat, mother of Rainkit(gray tabby tom), Honeykit(white she-kit with hazel eyes), and Tigerkit(gray tom)

ELDERS **MOSSEYES** -tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

 **SILVERFUR** -silver she-cat

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

 **BILLY** -ginger-and-white tom, formally SkyClan

 **SNOWBALL** -fluffy white she-cat with a bright blue collar

 **IVY** -tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

 **POWDER** -gray, orange, and white she-cat

 **StrikeClan Laws:**

 **1.** Harmed or elderly cats must be exiled from StrikeClan or killed by the Clan leader, no exceptions.

 **2.** Everyone in StrikeClan is encouraged to mate except a medicine cat with no apprentice.

 **3.** StrikeClan kits are apprenticed at three moons old but are not allowed to begin fighting battles until six moons old. This does not mean they cannot learn battle moves.

 **4.** Kits may leave camp if they are accompanied by at least one warrior.

 **5.** Apprentices are not allowed to eat until they've fed the queens or medicine cats.

 **6.** In battle it is encouraged that a StrikeClan cat kill her/his enemy, however it is not required.

 **7.** StrikeClan cats must listen to their leader. Their leader's words are law and if not followed he/she may punish how they see fit.

 **8.** The deputy is allowed to challenge a weak leader or a leader that does not follow the code. This challenge means that they fight to the death, if the deputy wins the leader is to leave. If the leader wins they are to pick another deputy immediately.

 **9.** At the full moon all cats must sit vigil in the camp clearing and worship StarClan.

 **10.** Medicine cats must fast for two days on the half-moon to worship StarClan.

 **11.** After an apprentice becomes a warrior they get first pick of prey and then they patrol around the edges of the camp to honor StarClan and StrikeClan. Disobeying this law results in death.

 **12.** Anyone caught crossing the borders should be brutally attacked and dragged back to StrikeClan camp if necessary.


	2. Prologue: Let's Do This

**PROLOGUE**

A silent clearing rested with trees _surrounding it, the leaves blowing in the wind gently and the starry sky barely showing above. The ground below was soft and grassy and the night air was rather warm._

 _A mottled and pale brown-and-cream tabby she-cat padded into the clearing with a small, silver-gray tabby she-cat with tiny dark gray paws, a white chest and a fluffy tail and a ginger tabby she-cat following after them silently. They all stopped in front of him and sat down, the stars in their fur shining brightly._

" _What is the meaning of this?" he growled, dark ginger tabby tail curling around him. Everything was lit up by the full moon above and he felt a flash of irritation._

 _Beside him the bushes rustled and he glared at them as a mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs stepped through, blinking innocently and she gazed around, surprised._

 _The pale brown-and-cream tabby she-cat began speaking softly, "Now we may begin. Part of being a leader is helping your medicine cat figure out prophecies. And we have a prophecy for you, Sharpstar." She blinked at the light brown tabby she-cat in a warm greeting._

 _The silver-gray tabby she-cat stepped forward seeming to be very cold. "_ A cat will appear in the forest and cause the destruction of a Clan, unless three cats can stop them," _she mewed and then stepped back._

 _Sharpstar looked at them in confusion. "What does that mean? Leafstar, where are you going?"_

 _The leader began to fade, as did the silver-gray tabby she-cat but the ginger tabby she-cat stayed, gazing at them sadly._

" _We don't know what the prophecy means but it's your job to figure it out. Please save SkyClan from disaster," she mewed and then began to fade and then disappeared._

 _Sharpstar glanced over at his medicine cat as something dart past him, chuckling evilly and he didn't get to see what it was but it slashed it's claws through his pelt and he felt blood welling up on his chest and he clenched his teeth in pain as everything faded away._

"Sharpstar?" a voice made him jump in fear and he pricked his ears to see Frecklewish standing in front of him with herbs at her paws. "When you get wounded in a dream you get wounded in a real life," she explained and he lifted his chin to show the wound the unknown cat had given him.

He blinked at her and his thoughts raced. "This prophecy, what do you think about it? We have to figure out who those three cats are."

Frecklewish nodded slowly and then stepped back. "We'll figured it out, Sharpstar. Don't worry." She smiled warmly and then turned away from him. "Get some sleep now." And then she began to leave the den.

Before she left though, Sharpstar called out to her, "Frecklewish, I'm sorry about your apprentice. Parsleypaw would've been a great medicine cat." He bowed his head for a heartbeat, remembering how the apprentice went to the StrikeClan border to collect herbs and one of the cats attacked him and killed him. "You get some sleep too, Frecklewish." He gave a small smile and she nodded before slipping out of the den.

He felt a pang of sympathy for Frecklewish and he stood up, padding out of the den and stretching his legs, seeing the darkness around him but the claw-moon in the sky barely lit up anything. By the medicine den he could see two cats standing outside of the den, he could tell one of them was Frecklewish and the other one seemed to be… Yellowcloud. He shook his head.

Sharpstar took in a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air, letting his mind wander. _Three cats in the prophecy. I have to find them._ He felt a weight on his shoulders but shook it off, focusing. _Let's do this._


	3. Chapter One: Keep Your Distance

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _A stifled giggle and some shushing_ made her eyes flicker open. The gray floor in front of her was empty, as were the nests to her left and right. The sun shone into the cave from the entrance, barely reaching the first nest to her right but it lit up the cave rather well. There were two other nests to her left and then a small pool of water with some moss piled up next to it. In front of her it was easy to see the holes in the wall filled with seeds, leaves, roots, and grass.

The laughing came again, only louder this time and she stood up in her nest, shaking out the moss in her fur and set her front paw down on the cold cave floor, shivering as she stood on the floor with all four paws and she stretched before pricking her ears.

Whispering came from the back of the den where a long strand of lichen hung from the ceiling, blocking her view of the back where the rest of the herbs were to keep them fresh and crisp.

"...on patrol. She won't be back for a while so I wanted to come help you," mewed one of the voices in the most softest, caring voice she'd ever heard.

The other voice spoke now in the same soft, caring voice, "I've missed you. It's been awhile since we've gotten to hang out…" Was that Frecklewish?

It was surprising to hear Frecklewish talking to anyone. She was usually sleeping or assisting some cat with an injury. SkyClan was a reckless Clan and almost did whatever they wanted all the time. This usually, almost always, led to injury.

"Frecklewish?" she called into the back of the den, not pulling back the lichen to enter. She was told it was dark and smelled like herbs back there. She didn't want to go back there unless she was asked to. "I'm awake, Frecklewish!"

The beautiful mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs shoved her head through the lichen and smiled warmly at her, gazing at her with soft, kind leafy green eyes. "Moonkit, good morning!" She began to pad forward and she had to step back so Frecklewish could enter the main part of the medicine den. "I had forgotten you slept in here last night." The medicine cat shook her head but her voice was full of excitement.

Moonkit knew that Frecklewish's last apprentice, Parsleypaw, had been murdered by a StrikeClan cat moons earlier and she had taken it pretty hard. But Moonkit had now taken an interest in herbs too. Her entire body screamed at her to be a medicine cat. She couldn't stand the idea of hurting someone. Even though Moonkit had four and a half more moons before she became an apprentice, she often slept in the medicine den with Frecklewish.

"Were you talking to someone?" Moonkit asked, flicking her ears to the back den and instantly saw the fear in Frecklewish's eyes. "I thought I heard giggling." She was surprised to see the lichen move and a brown tom stepped out from the back den with a root in his jaws. He nodded to Moonkit and set the root down in one of the holes in the wall. "Yellowcloud?" she mewed in disbelief.

Yellowcloud sat beside Frecklewish and smiled at her, his yellow eyes gleaming in worry but his voice was cheerful. "I was just stopping by to help Frecklewish with some herbs. I will see you later, Frecklewish?" He looked over at the medicine cat and she nodded firmly. "Okay, well my mate should be back from her patrol so…" He rose to his paws and padded to the entrance of the den and then slipped out without another word.

She looked at Frecklewish with her ears pricked. Moonkit was a little confused but decided not to dwell on it. "I think I overheard Sparrowpelt and Cherrytail, but Sparrowpelt has a wrenched claw so I'm going to take him some comfrey root," she stated and then grabbed the black root in her jaws and turned to face the entrance of the den and padded over to it.

Before she left she heard Frecklewish call to her, "Make sure you chew it and then drip the juice onto the claw, Moonkit!"

Moonkit nodded to herself, considering Frecklewish couldn't see her, and then paused at the entrance to the den, letting her eyes adjust to the bright light.

She gazed around, still in wow by SkyClan's camp. It was a large cliffside with the warrior's den being the top den and then the elder's den and the nursery and at the bottom of it was the apprentice's den, medicine den, and leader's den. At the top of the cliff was the Skyrock, where SkyClan went for Gatherings, however the medicine cats went to the Whispering Cave which was a little ways away from the gorge, and behind her was the Rockpile where Sharpstar made announcements to the Clan. And over to the very edge of camp was Sky's den, an old rogue who used to live with SkyClan but passed away a long time ago. They used his den now to keep prisoners or rogues who want to join SkyClan.

She padded forward, climbing the path up to the warrior's den where she knew Sparrowpelt was relaxing and trying not to irritate his claw.

Moonkit followed the path all the way up to the warrior's den and then she slipped inside, seeing Sparrowpelt lying in his nest with Songbird, a former StrikeClan cat who joined SkyClan after she mated with Acornfur.

"Sparrowpelt, I brought you comfrey root for your claw," Moonkit mewed and the warrior lifted his head, gazing at her with pain glazed over in his eyes. Without hesitation he put his paw on the edge of his nest and she began to chew up the root and then dripped the juices from her mouth onto his wrenched claw.

Songbird was watching her intensely and Moonkit glanced at her. "Sorry, Moonkit! I just never understood medicine cats. Why do you want to become a medicine cat?"

Once she'd finished putting the juice on Sparrowpelt's claw she looked over at Songbird evenly. "I cannot stand the idea of hurting another cat. Ever." Moonkit then slipped out of the den swiftly, padding down the path towards the medicine den where Frecklewish was waiting for her.

"How is Sparrowpelt's claw?" Frecklewish asked, not looking up from the herbs she had in piles on the floor.

Moonkit shrugged at her. "Getting better, I suppose. He didn't flinch when I put on the poultice," she mewed and then sat down across from Frecklewish, gazing at all the herbs she didn't know, however she recognized a few of them like poppy seeds, catmint, raspberry leaves, and a few others. "Am I going to have to remember all of these?" she asked in dismay.

Frecklewish chuckled softly and nodded her head. "Of course, Moonkit. But don't worry, this will seem like a piece of mouse when your training is done." The medicine cat smiled encouragingly at Moonkit and then looked down to her herbs. "We're running low on poppy seeds and borage leaves. I'll have to go past the fallen log to get them…" She seemed uncomfortable.

"I can come with you this time?" she suggested casually and saw Frecklewish's eyes sparkle in amusement. "Please, Frecklewish! I want to help!"

Frecklewish shook her head furiously. "Definitely not, Moonkit. You must stay in camp. I'll be back before sundown," she promised and then padded past Moonkit and exited the den without another word.

Moonkit snorted and looked back at the herbs, starting to put them back onto the shelves.

"Frecklewish, are you in here?" a voice asked and she turned her head to see Marshpaw limping into the den. "Oh, Moonkit. I have an injury." He lifted his black paw to show it was bleeding rather heavily.

She instantly felt worry in her stomach. "How did this happen?" Moonkit grabbed cobwebs and set it on the wound, soaking up the blood.

"I was cleaning my paws in the river and stepped on something. I had just finished using mouse bile." Marshpaw sucked in a deep breath as she wrapped his paw.

Moonkit knew almost nothing about paw wounds. She could've definitely done something about a side wound or back wound but she wasn't sure if she should lick it or lay him down and wrap cobwebs around it, so she went with her gut and just wrapped cobwebs around it to stop the bleeding. "You should be more careful. Does it still hurt when you move it?"

The apprentice looked at her in confusion. "Well, yeah, it hurts when I move it. Why?" Marshpaw looked worried and he moved his paw a little, flinching.

"That means there could be something still in there." Panic flared in her stomach. She'd never dug anything out of someone's paw before, especially a paw that was gushing blood. "We need Frecklewish." The cobwebs she'd wrapped around his wound were dripping with blood now and they weren't helping anymore. He was losing a lot of blood now.

Marshpaw's eyes held fear and he was holding his breath. "Where is she?"

"She left a while ago to collect herbs…" Moonkit ducked her head in shame, wishing she could do more but knowing Frecklewish should be back shortly. "She should be back soon, just hold on." Moonkit raced forward to the entrance of the den and slipped outside, not pausing to let her eyes adjust as she faced the camp, searching for the familiar brown tom she knew s Yellowcloud.

She spotted him lying outside the nursery with Whitefeet beside him, eating a mouse together. Moonkit didn't feel bad interrupting.

"Yellowcloud!" she yowled and darted over to him quickly, ignoring Whitefeet's gasp of surprise and the small glare. "I need your help, it's Marshpaw. Frecklewish isn't in camp and Marshpaw is gushing blood from his paw… I don't know what to do." She nodded towards the medicine den.

He rose to his paws instantly at the sound of his son in trouble. "I'll be back, Whitefeet," he mewed without looking at her and then sprinted to the medicine den, Moonkit hurrying after but nowhere near as fast as the full grown warrior.

When she reached the medicine den Yellowcloud already had Marshpaw on his side, laying down, and the warrior was examining his paw.

"There's definitely something still stuck in there, Marshpaw. I'm going to have to pull it out," Yellowcloud mewed firmly and grabbed a stick, shoving it in his son's mouth and then gazing at his paw. "Here we go," he breathed and then bent his head down and began to yank whatever it was out of his paw.

Marshpaw let out a muffled screech and she heard the stick crack and echo around the den and Moonkit closed her eyes, unable to watch in fear she'll vomit from all the blood.

"What's going on in here?" Frecklewish asked from behind her and she looked at the medicine cat who had set down the herbs and was gazing at them with surprise. "Marshpaw?" She raced over to Yellowcloud and Marshpaw and sniffed his paw.

Yellowcloud had something in his mouth and Marshpaw was breathing heavily, his eyes closed. There was blood on the floor and on Yellowcloud's muzzle and coating Marshpaw's paw.

"He had this in his paw, I had to pull it out because Moonkit didn't know what to do," Yellowcloud explained, setting the clear triangle on the ground that was also coated in blood.

Frecklewish sucked in a deep breath and faced the herbs, pulling out a familiar tall, bristly-stemmed plant and began to chew it into a poultice. It was horsetail. She applied it to Marshpaw's wound and turned around, grabbing a fuzzy looking plant she knew as catchweed and placing it on his paw.

"He's going to be staying in my den until his paw is fully healed. Yellowcloud, will you please inform Reedheart of Marshpaw's condition?" Frecklewish looked at Yellowcloud evenly, looking pleased with his performance. "And thank you for assisting Moonkit."

Yellowcloud nodded at her, smiling a little and then moving around her to the entrance and disappearing into the light.

Moonkit gazed at Marshpaw who was motionless on the ground beside his chest that was barely moving up and down. It looked like he was sleeping but he was probably just calming down from the pain.

"Is he going to be okay?" Moonkit asked, eyeing the apprentice.

The medicine cat looked at Marshpaw and let out a little sigh. "Well, yes, eventually. You did a good job fetching Yellowcloud because I wasn't here," Frecklewish mewed and gave her a small smile before grabbing Marshpaw's scruff and dragging him into the nearest nest and laying him down. "You should get something to eat, after something like this I find it's best to eat something and relax. I'll keep an eye on him." She flicked her tail over to Marshpaw's unmoving body.

She nodded, grateful for the break and turned away from Marshpaw and her future mentor and exited the den, gazing at the full fresh-kill pile that sat next to the Rockpile.

Even though Moonkit wanted to be a medicine cat with all her being, she would be disappointed that she couldn't hunt for SkyClan. But there was no doubt she was born to be a medicine cat.

Moonkit grabbed a mouse off the pile and settled down beside the Rockpile, sinking her teeth into the mouse and taking a bite, chewing happily.

"You haven't come to see me in a while," a voice rasped and Moonkit looked up to see a black she-cat looked down at her warmly. Her mother. "Frecklewish is keeping you busy I see."

She couldn't help but smile at her mother. "Sorry, Birdwing. Frecklewish has a lot of duties and they are becoming mine now, I cannot disappoint her before I even become her apprentice." Moonkit pushed the mouse to her, offering her a bite which Birdwing accepted, taking a chunk out of the mouse.

Birdwing swallowed before mewing, "I know, dear. Tinycloud keeps me plenty of company in the nursery. Your father is certainly keeping himself busy as well…" She flicked her tail over to where her pale gray father was talking with Rockshade quietly.

"Sagenose is just interesting in hunting and patrolling," Moonkit mewed simply, feeling a small tinge of sadness. Her father, Sagenose, was very hesitant to agree to Moonkit becoming a medicine cat. He wanted Moonkit to take after him and to be able to train with him. Now that she was becoming a medicine cat he was a little distant from both Moonkit and her mother.

She was their only kit after all.

"Don't be upset with Sagenose, Moonkit. He'll come around, he's just a little confused right now." Birdwing offered a warm smile and then rose to her paws. "I'm due on patrol. I'll come see you later, my kit," she purred and touched her nose to Moonkit's forehead and then padded away briskly.

Moonkit nodded at her and finished the mouse, swiping her tongue around her jaw and then standing up, seeing Sandynose lead in Pebblepaw, both of them were smiling and Pebblepaw had a squirrel in her jaws. Pebblepaw and Spiderpaw were getting older and soon they'd become warriors. And they definitely earned it, both of them were strong, fearless, and great hunters.

"Hey Moonkit!" Frecklewish yowled and she pricked her ears, turning her head to where her soon-to-be mentor was standing outside the medicine den. "Come here for a moment!" Then she disappeared back into the den.

She raced across the camp to the medicine den and slipped in without hesitation, seeing Marshpaw was sitting up in his nest and Frecklewish was smiling and nodding at him.

"You're awake!" Moonkit purred and bounced over to him, smiling at him. Marshpaw seemed a little shaken up but other than that he was smiling at her. "Thank StarClan, I was worried about you. As was Frecklewish and Yellowcloud."

As if on cue Yellowcloud stepped out from the back den, a plant she didn't recognize in his jaws and he glanced at Marshpaw, instantly dropped the herb and letting out a loud purr.

"Marshpaw, welcome back!" He smiled and padded over to his son, licking his muzzle. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Yellowcloud sat down beside him and mumbled something in his ear that Moonkit didn't catch.

Frecklewish's gaze had shifted from Marshpaw to Yellowcloud, her smile was gone and her eyes glinted in sadness.

What was going on here?!


End file.
